Rain
by SlapAdam91
Summary: Kagome is bitten by a rabid Nekko and some things happen...."things" um yes and if you didn't hear i will not be posting til X-Mas..lov yall and read my story!
1. Bite

_**Rain**_

_**Chapter 1: Bite**_

This is one of the thoses stories that are PWP (Plot? What Plot?) Basically Kagome gets bitten by a wild and injured nekko, and gets a fever, and in the morning... well you'll have to read to find out now won't you...? So yeah...like that. Have a nice day...Oh yeah, I have another fanfic up not counting this one! read it! Its Romance Angst story.

Im just trying to get word out so if you like to read fan fics, look and or check out the following people!

NightNyx  
or  
xocheer4inuxo

They are both great writers! xocheer4inuxo writes Inuyasha fics, and NightNyx write Inuyasha and Jonny the Homicidal Maniac stories...which are great stories! Check them out or a will send little monkeys to eat your brain parts and your spleen! lol

Chapter 1: Bite

Kagome and Sango both stood around a small cat demon that was half dead. It mewed painfuly when Kirara started to lick the wounds.

"Poor thing, what should we do?" Kagome said to Sango.

"I don't know, we could give it some herbs to ease the pain, and let it die on it's own time, or we could try to nurse it back to heath." Sango shrugged.

"Just kill the damn thing, it's wallowing in it's own pain. And it smells like death any ways." Inuyasha stood behiend Sango and Kagome, taping his foot iritatedly.

"Inuyasha! It's just a baby! How can you say something like that? If you were in that much pain, you would want some one to help you!" Kagome reached out to pick up the small nekko, when she held it in her hands, it hissed, and bit down onto her hand.

"OWW! It bit me!" Kagome droped the cat, and held her hand.

"Stupid wench, I told you to leave it be but noooo! You have to go and pick it up and get your self a nice batch of rabies! You are really a dumb bitch." Inuyasha growled out.

"OSUWARII! Don't call me that! I hate that nam- OWWW!" Kagome winced in pain and fell to her knees.

"See, rabies, smart girl you are." Inuyasha muttered from the ground.

"It burns. Owww, help me." Kagome wimpered and fell face first onto the ground, still holding her hand.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango shreked, grabing her friend, and pulling her up into her arms.

"I fear this may be something more serious than rabies Inuyasha." Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's fore head and pulled it away quickly.

"She has a very high fever." He helped Sango pick her up.

"Kirara!" Sango called for her fire cat, who transformed for her master.

Inuyasha just kinda stood there, shocked.

"Come on Inuyasha, she needs help." Sango mounted Kirara, and held Kagome to her chest.

"Okay, but let me carry her, I can cover more ground than Kirara can, and I can get to kaede's faster."

"Okay, just becarful with her." Sango jumped off of Kirara, and gave Kagome to Inuyasha, who held her bridal style to his chest.

"Be careful Inuyasha, please." Sango gave him a worried look before Inuyasha leaped off the ground.

"Kami, you better live or I'll kill myself." He gave Kagome a sad look.

Kagome wimpered in her sleep, griping his haori tightly. "Inuyasha." She wipered through clenched teeth.

"I'm going as fast as I can Kagome, just hold on for me, please." He kicked off of another tree, shooting a few hundred feet into the air.

In a matter of minutes, he landed in Kaede's Village.

"Oi! Old hag! Kagome needs help!" He rushed through the weaved door, and layed Kagome onto a mat on the floor.

"What be the matter with her child? Did ye see what happened to her?" Kaede looked to the hanyou for answers.

"We found a dieing nekko on the road, Kagome and Sango were tring to help it, Kagome picked it up, it bit her, she passed out, and she has a fever." Inuyasha nealed down with the wrinkly old woman.

"I need ye to featch me some cold water." Keade shooed him off so she could take Kagome's clothes and put a blanket over her for more comfort.

When Inuyasha walked back in, Kagome's clothes were folded in a pile, and she was wraped in a thin linen blanket, that was see through. Her skin was pale and coated in sweat.

"I need thy water today Inuyasha." Kaede held out her hand, waiting for the water.

Inuyasha handed her the water, and sat down with his back to them.

"I need ye to keep aplying water to her head, I have duties to attend too." Kaede stood up and handed Inuyasha the wet cloth.

"Keh." He sat down next to the sweating girl.

He dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out, and put it on Kagome's head. He took a dry cloth and wiped away the sweat around her face. Her blue orbs fluttered open for a moment, and then she smiled at him.

"Hi." she wispered weakly.

"How are you feeling?" He freashened the cloth.

"I've been better." she started to cough madly.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he patted her back.

"I could use some water." he noded and grabed a cup, filled it with water from the bucket, and handed it to her. "Thank you." She wispered before downing it.

"Any more?" He took the cup back.

"No Thank you." She started to shake slightly, " Inuyasha, whats happening to me?" She covered her ears and started to scream.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha rubbed the screaming girls back, while trying to cover his ears at the same time.

She stoped screaming and fell back down, sliping backinto darkness. Inuyasha growled, _'what was wrong?'_ He put the rag back on her fore head after it had been flung across the room when she sat up. He used a clawed finger to brush away a lock of ebony hair. He smiled lightly.

"Stupid girl. Always getting your self into trouble. What have you done this time though?" He freshened the rag again.

Kagome began to moan and wimper in her sleep, her hands balled into tight fists.

"Inuyasha, it hurts." Her voice was ragged, and horse.

"What does?"

"Every thing." She cried out in pain.

"Help...me..." She winced in pain and shot up, tearing the sheets from her chest, and opened her eyes to not blue but and silver moon color, and growled dangerously.

She sat there, panting heavily, her hands on her knees. She looked over to the Inu-hanyou, and smiled misteviously at him. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was almost posesed.

"Your not the only one now." She crawled over to him and curled up with her head resting on his lap, and she fell asleep, purring lightly.

Inuyasha sat there, stiff as a board. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'more confusion.'_ He jumped when Sango ran in.

"This isn't what it looks like right?" Sango eyed him dangerously.

"uhhhh...No! She just layed down! I have nothing to do with it!" He gave her a nervious smile.

"Okay, well houshi and I are leaving for a few days on a jewel shard rumor. You stay here and protect Kagome. Or eles." Sango walked over and pulled the blankets up Kagome to help keep her modesty, and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Be good and watch her." And then she and miroku walked down a path headed North West.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through the young miko's hair and smiled lightly. He placed his hand on her fore head, her fever had gone down some. He leaned back against the huts wall, and started to drift off. No sleep in 5 days takes a toll.

Inuyasha woke up to a full moon staring at him through the window. He started to shift his weight ti the other arm when he found he was missing a warmth on his lap. He sat up, looking around, until his nose found the girl he seeked.

He ran out of the hut to see her in a tree on the out skirts of the village.

"Oi, wench howed you get up ther?" Her studied her, it didn't resemble Kagome one bit. His nose told him it was her.

The beautiful creature he was staring at had silver hair and the ends looked like they had been diped in ink. A pair of jet black cat ears sat on top of her head. Her eyes were the color of the full moon. She also had on a haori and hikama that looked like his, only it was the darkest blue and alight blueunder haori.

"Kagome?"

"See, I told you that you wern't the only one." She jumped down from her pearch and mad her way over to him.

"Teach me how to use a sword."

"Why wench?"

"I'm half demon too. I need somthing to seal my powers as well."

Kagome's jet black cat ears twitched atop her head, and her silver moon colored eyes flashed and shined bright on contrast with the moon.

"Kagome. How did this happen?"

"Why? Do you not like it?"

_**666666666666666**_

Well, semi cliffy...ANOTHER story...again. Next chapter up in a few days...like you beleve me.

click the purple button and you wont get hurt...Bai Bai!


	2. After Math

_**Rain**_

_**Chapter 2:After Mth **_

**Mwahahahahah! I lied! Uhhh, there was some confusion. Robo chocobo, yes the bite messed with her her head, but it won't happen again, just think of it as a short term possestion type thing. I still am working it out myself, the clothes will be explained as well here soon. Well other than Robo chocobo's bitching, I thank the rest of my reviewers! **

**SilverBlueHanyou- I am sorry I am driving you insain, and it's okay it's happened before, I have had that problameo' before!**

**Amanda Trinh- she will eventually go see him, and yes he is! Weeee let the attraction begin.**

**Kilara899-don't be bothered by the wait because it is now over!**

**Hands off the hanyou- Yeah you like the story!**

**Yashagurl- Yeah you love it too! Thanks for not rushing me!**

**Sango Twin- I have now updated! bwahahahaha!**

**I think that was every one! okay this chapter will contain a little fluff, tiny tiny amount of angst and raging hanyou harmones! And a little on the changes next chapter. mwahahahahahahahahahahA! I am the appitamy of evil!**

**Disclaimer: NO I DONT DONT ASK ANY MORE! AHHHHHHH! AND NEVER SAY LOL! MR. CHERRY OF THE EMPYER OF THE PIES RAPES A LADY TATER EVERY TIME LOL IS WRITTEN OR SAID!**

**Chapter two: After Math **

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement. His heart was racing and his blood was pounding in his ears, making him deft to the world.

"Inuyasha, tell me, do you or do you not like the changes?" She hissed out, a low growl escaping her throut.

**Inuyasha POV**

I couldn't find my voice, and every breath I took got caught in my throut. She was beautiful but like hell I'm gunna say that out loud! She wasn't acting like her normal self either, it was like she was possesed by the cat demon. Every step she took twords me, I took one to get away. Her sent, it was always atractive before but now, it was almost like a drug, sending chills up my spine and giving me a giddy feeling in my gut.

She draged her hand across my chest, her claws tracing every curve on my chest and abs. I felt a throb in my loins and I knew I had to get away before I did the unthinkable. So I started to run. But she stoped me with that god forsaken incantation! When I hit the ground my face felt like someone had thrown a brick at my face. I growned out as I herd her voice again, but this time it was the real Kagome, not the possesed one.

**Regular POV**

"Inuyasha? What happened? oh my god! I'm a hanyou? Wait, what...how...owwy, my brain." Kagome fell onto her back with her eyes all swirly. Inuyasha sighed, he could at least contain himself while she was normal.

"I think we ought to head hack to the old hags. Inuyasha said while he stood up and gave Kagome his hand.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome voice was a wisper.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, her face was contorted in worry.

"What if, what if Sango and Miroku or Keade even, What if they don't accept me?" Kagome figeted with her fingers and walked slowly next to the hanyou.

"I guess it will be back to just you and me again then." He spoke softly, understanding her fear, her doubts. He had felt this way his whole life, the fear of rejection. Hell, he was even scared that even though he was friends with Sango and Miroku, that they would turn on him. That fear of rejection, was evern greater when it came to Kagome, and now she was feeling the same.

"It'll be okay Kagome. I'm sure they'll still like ya just the same wench, dog ears or not." He gave her a light smile before turning to open the door for her.

"Wait. Can, can we just sleep outside til morning?" She spoke quitely, unsure of her new self.

"Keh. Whatever wench." He took her hand and jumped up into the tree outside of Kaede's hut and pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." She nuzzled her head into his chest, before falling asleep to his sent, which imprinted itself into her memory, he smelled of vanilla and pine.

"Baka girl, what have you done now? What am I gunna do with you?" He kissed the top of her head lightly, before drifting into his own light slumber.

With Sango And Miroku.

Sango awoke to a sensation that didn't take long to register in her head. Her arm rose and conected with a preverted houshi.

"HENTAI!" Sango snatched her Hitarikotsu and hit the houshi with it.

"Why my dear Sango. Why did you hit while I was asleep?" Miroku rubbed his head lightly.

"Sleeping my ass." She mumbled.

"Why, you mean this one?" Miroku croped another feel.

"HENTAI!" Sango slaped Miroku again. this time he hit the floor with a thud.

"Stupid hentai." The taijiia mummbled before scooting back into her mat, and falling back to sleep.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome awoke to A crow that flew by, it's screatch startling her.

She changed her gaze from the now quite tree where the crow had flown from to the hanyou in front of her. She first noted on how they were sitting, they're positions changed during the night, she now sat straddiling his hips, and his right hand now rested on the backside of her left thigh, his other hand was tightly wrapped around her waist.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she watched the inu-hanyou sleep. _' He is beautiful.' _ Kagome thought as she ran her hand over his cheek and traced a small patteren where his markings would be if he were a full demon. One of his amber eyes opened half way to see her touching his face. He shut it quickly when she looked at him.

Kagome started to explore further with her hands, running them down his neck and to his collar bone. And then grazed her hands over his chest. She stopped abrubtly when she heard his heart skip a beat with her new hearing. _'Baka what do you think you were doing! Look but don't toutch! Thats what mama always told you! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Now he's gunna ask questions and you have to tell him! Oh sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't help my self. BAKA GIRL!' _Kagome started to hit herself with a bat mentally.

"How long have you been up for?" Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled as to why she was toutching him, a dirty hanyou.

"Oh...n-not long, I just kinda woke myself up. Hehe." She smiled lightly.

"And what were you doing a minute ago?" He quirked and eye brow at her.

_'Shit! See Kagome! You should have just kept your stupid hands to your stupid self.'_ "I ahhh.. I was. sorry." She pulled her hands away from his chest and resting them on her lap.

"Don't. It.. it was nice. I guess." He took her hands and placed them back on his chest..

"Really?" _' no ya baka girl, he's just saying that so you don't feel bad.' _Kagome blushed when he put her hands back on his chest.

"Umm, yeah." A blush started to creep up his own face. "It's just. why would you want to toutch some one as dirty and horrid as me, a hanyou?"

"Just because your hanyou doesn't mean your dirty or horrid, I think your beautiful just the way you are, as a hanyou." She smiled meekly.

"Same goes for you wench, now that your a hanyou." He looked away from her.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Kagome smiled lightly as tears fell down her face.

"Hey, now don't start crying on me wench! Yes your beautiful, now stop your damn crying!" He was startled when she wrapped her arms around him, but he returned her embrace. After a moment she pulled away and she smiled at him, tears still rolling down her face. Inuyasha brushed her tears away with his thumb, and carresed her cheek lightly.

Kagome started to blush heavily, he was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face as he inched his way closer to her till she could feel his nose brush agains't hers.

"Inuyasha.. What are you-?" She was cut off as his lips pressed against her's. She could feel her heart racing as his tongue carresed her lips gently, asking for entrance. She granted it as his tonuge explored her mouth and pushed againt her own tongue, and then inter twining it with his own. He pulled, back a flushed look coming to his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wispered softly as she toutched her lips.

"I'm sorry." He wispered so she barly even heard it.

"Don't be." Kagome took his hand and looped her fingers with his, he soon griped her hand tightly.

Well sorry folks, had to cut ya short! I dont know about the other storys being updated so other that this story and Sounds of nothing, will not be updated till around september to mid september. well hope yall enjoy! and click the sexa purple button!

Slap Adam91


End file.
